


Where the Dice Fall

by griffindork93



Series: Vampire Yuuki [1]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/griffindork93/pseuds/griffindork93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where do the dice fall when Zero joins the Night class and Yuuki becomes a vampire's consort?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'I can't believe Zero's skipping duties again!' Yuuki thought as she made her way to her room in the headmaster's building. As members of the disciplinary committee, she and Zero were supposed to oversee the shift between the Day Class and the Night Class students, and patrol to make sure none of the Day class students wandered about campus while the vampires attended class.

Cross Academy was the only school in the world that had vampires enrolled as students. They are separate from the humans and drink blood tablets instead of human blood, but accidents happen and it was hers and Zero's job to take care of things like that.

It was a thankless job sometimes. School during the day, stress from monitoring teenage girls too infatuated for their own good, and a couple hours patrol the school's large grounds left the brunette with very little time for her own schoolwork and sleep, never mind free time. And her partner not doing his share of the work certainly didn't help matters.

Kaname Kuran, a Pureblood vampire, one of the few who could trace their blood back to an original Pureblood ancestor. The others were the Ouri, Shirabuki, Hio, Hanadagi, Toma, and Shoto. He was also the Dorm President of the Night class. He believed in the chairman's pacifist ideology and that humans and vampires could one day coexist peacefully.

Kaname is also the one who saved Yuuki's life, that winter ten years ago. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be alive. 'Zero may not get along with and openly despise vampires for their attack on his family, but he needs to stop shirking his duties,' Yuuki thought angrily. 'I can't keep doing this on my own. I mean it's physically impossible. The never ending stress would make my duties even harder. Not to mention class. I can just imagine all the detentions I'd get for falling asleep.'

Her internal rant was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Zero Kiryu must transfer to the Night class."

'That was Kaname's voice!' A hand rose to touch the still visible fang marks on her neck. Just a few hours earlier her best friend had bitten her and drank her blood. Yuuki felt horribly guilty. How could she not have noticed his transformation into a vampire these last for years? They lived in the same house! She had helped clean him off the night he first arrived. Surely she could have remembered seeing the bite marks.

But Kaname's words made it reality. It wasn't a nightmare caused by too much studying for finals (which she admittedly didn't do much of to begin with). Zero really was a vampire. He needed to be among them and learn to become one. He had to start on a steady diet of blood tablets or he would always crave the taste of fresh blood, he blood most likely because she had been his first taste of it. And if that happened he would have to leave Cross Academy and she would never see him again.

"His rightful place is with vampires now. He belongs with us."

'Yes, he does.' Jealousy flared in Yuuki. She shook her head, trying to ignore it. How she wished sometimes she was a vampire.

There was only one problem. In order for the transfer to be valid, permission and signatures had to be obtained from the headmaster, both dorm presidents', Zero's class president, and a disciplinary squad member. However, there was no way Zero would sign off on the transfer that would force him to be in close vicinity to the creatures he abhorred. And Yuuki knew neither her adoptive father nor Kaname would approach her and ask her to sign what they believe she would perceive as a betrayal of her friend.

Yuuki could still hear the headmaster and Kaname discussing Zero's placement in the Moon dorms when she reached the door to her room. She slipped inside and readied for bed, vowing to talk to both the chairman and Kaname in the morning.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

The headmaster paused mid explanation and his jaw fell open. "You agree?" he stuttered.

Yuuki smiled brightly. "Of course I do, Headmaster. Transferring into the Night class is what's best for Zero, so I'll do whatever is necessary to see that it happens. Even if I have to drag him to the dormitories myself!"

Kaien Cross leapt over his desk to wrap hid daughter in a tight bear hug, tears streaming down his face. "What a wonderful daughter you are! Could you help father by getting all the signatures for me? It would make me so happy!" he cried.

Yuuki rolled her eyes, used to her adoptive father's odd behavior, as she took the transfer form from him. This was just the excuse she needed to visit Kaname.

'Not that I need one,' she quickly thought, but she knew the other vampires would be more accommodating of her if she came on official school business and not because she wanted to chat casually with one of the most powerful vampires in their society. None of them understood their relationship. Kaname Kuran was a pureblood, so why was he so fascinated with a human girl?

Yuuki didn't understand it either. All she knew was that Kaname was her beginning and her whole world. Without him she wouldn't even be alive today. She owed him everything, but the only thing he seemed to want was her company.

The fifteen year old first sought out the dorm president and class president. She knew neither would be sad to see Zero go, quite the opposite actually, and would gladly sign.

And she was right. Yuuki had barely explained herself when they had snatched the form out of her hand and signed their names with a flourish. After she thanked them and turned away, they shared a smile. Both would be glad to see the last of Zero Kiryu.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Yuuki hesitated outside the gate to the Moon dorms. The only signature she needed was Kaname's, but it was daytime and he was surely sleeping by now. She paced as she debated. Should she enter and wake him, risking the ire of the rest of the Night class, or should she whisper to him during the switch over so they could talk when he got out of class later tonight?

Yuuki took a deep breath and tried to settle her nerves. She had to do this while Zero was still in class, otherwise he would find out and be furious with her.

The man in charge of recording visitors to the Night class barely spared her a glance as she walked through the gate. She paused briefly in front of the doors.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

'There,' Yuuki thought pleased. 'No going back!' She was determined to see Kaname. Zero needed to be moved into the Night class.

The door creaked open and a blonde tousled head popped out, looking as though he had just rolled out of bed. Although he might have considering the inverted sleeping schedule.

"Idol . . . I mean Aidou!" Yuuki exclaimed. "Is Kaname here?"

"And her I thought you had finally come to offer me your sweet blood." Aidou teased, letting her in. "He's in his room."

Yuuki followed him up the stairs. Aidou paused halfway. "So tell me, Yuuki. Whose bite marks are those on your neck?"

The brunette raised a hand to cover them. "The smell of blood wafted into our classroom last night. Put the vampires into quite a frenzy. Dorm President Kuran had us all return to the dorms and told us to ignore it. So we did. But I recognized that scent. I was the only one who did.

"It was the smell of your blood, Yuuki." Aidou said looking at her with hardened blue eyes.

His fingers clenched the railing. Ice spread from his hand down the banister and to her feet. It crawled up her legs to her knees, completely encasing them in ice and trapping her.

'I can't move!' she thought frantically. 'This is the power that only purebloods and vampire aristocrats possess.'

Aidou descended towards her, and encased in ice, Yuuki found herself afraid of a vampire for the second time. A child's voice whispered in the back of her mind 'I'm scared' over and over.

"Just what are you to Lord Kaname?" he hissed menacingly. The candles flickered and died. The temperature dropped.

"Kaname saved me from a bloodthirsty vampire ten years ago. It was going to eat me. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for him." She defended. Yuuki didn't know how else to say it. "I'm indebted to Kaname."

"Well, then," Aidou relaxed, "that changes things. Lord Kaname saved your life. You should reward him by giving him your blood."

"My blood?"

"I understand now. Your blood belongs to Lord Kaname. You should go upstairs now and offer up your neck and your delicious blood to him. The feel of his fangs sliding into your neck and the sound of your blood rushing through your veins and into his mouth. The feel of his lips on your neck as he drinks from you will be like nothing you have ever experienced. You'll definitely enjoy it, Yuuki-chan."

The blonde leaned in. "Don't let anyone else drink your blood, Yuuki. Not even me. Your blood belongs to Lord Kaname," he whispered.

SLAP!

Aidou staggered and raised a hand to his cheek where a red mark was already forming. Steam rose as Yuuki turned; barely even noticing she was free of the ice, to see Kaname standing beside her with a hand still raised.

Kaname's voice rang clearly and strongly. "Did I ask for this, Hanabusa?"

"No. I'm terribly sorry, Lord Kaname," the vampire replied, his head hung as he knelt in front of his superior.

"Leave," he ordered.

Without another word, Aidou turned and ran up the stairs. Kaname turned his wine colored eyes on Yuuki. "That was an unpleasant encounter for you. I'm sorry, Yuuki."

"No, no! It's fine. Really. No need to apologize! It's not a problem, Kaname." Yuuki waved her hands to empathize her point.

'Stop babbling. He'll think you're stupid!' her brain screamed at her.

Her nonsensical rambling cut off when Kaname brought a hand up to cup her cheek. Without thought she leaned her cheek into his palm. They fit perfectly together, as if they were made for each other.

"All you need to do is remain yourself, Yuuki. You're different form the ones under me. It'll be enough if you remain warm."

Yuuki studied his face. His eyes seemed so sad and his tone sounded dejected. 'I wonder why he's so lonely.'

"The girl whom I cherish and deem most important to me has been bitten by another." Kaname answered.

'Does that mean Kaname wants to bite me? Oh my god! I must have said that out loud." Yuuki blushed, embarrassed.

"You look beautiful with you face flushed. Did you know that, Yuuki?" Kaname asked.

The heat radiated from her cheeks. 'My face is probably on fire,' she thought miserably.

Kaname dropped his hand from her warm cheek and brought it to rest on her shoulder. "All right. It's time for you to go back."

Yuuki stepped out of his arm and turned to face him. "Wait! There's a favor I needed to ask you."

The pureblood vampire looked at her thoughtfully. "A favor. Perhaps it would be best if we relocate to my rooms. We will be insured privacy there."

"I . . . all right," Yuuki stammered.

She followed him to the second level, attempting to keep her attention on his back and not look at the other vampires staring and whispering from their doorways.

They reached his rooms in silence. Kaname opened the door and stepped aside, allowing her to enter first.

Yuuki took a good look around. The room was designed as a combined living room and study area. Off to her right was a white couch and dark wood coffee table sitting in front of a large fireplace. In front of the window directly in front of her was his desk. The walls to the left were lined with floor to ceiling shelves and stocked with books. She guessed the only door in here led to his bedroom. She was curious about the already started chess game that sat on the table.

"Come. Sit by me." Kaname called. "What is it you wanted to ask of me, Yuuki?" he asked as she sat down on the couch.

"I wanted," she paused, "I wanted to ask you to move Zero into the Night class!"

Yuuki peered upwards at him, waiting for a response. Surprise was visible in his eyes, and as quick as it had come it was gone. He had obviously heard her outside the office last night, but Kaname had clearly expected her to defend Kiryu and beg for him to remain in the Day class.

Did he see fear in her brown orbs? Was she afraid that Kiryu would attack her again like he did last night? That he would be after her blood? Did she feel she was no longer safe with him? Did she not trust Kiryu anymore?

"If that is what you desire," he promised. Anything to keep his Yuuki safe and happy.

"It is." Yuuki said strongly. "I have the transfer form for you to sign." She placed the piece of paper bearing the signatures of the chairman, day class president and dorm president, and herself on the table.

"Is there some other matter you wished to speak of, Yuuki?" the leader of the vampires didn't look at the transfer form, more focused on the question visible in her chocolate eyes.

"I . . yes. There was something else," she said nervously. "Was Aidou right? Does my blood belong to you?"

Kaname sighed, silently promising to find a suitable punishment for Hanabusa for worrying Yuuki. "Don't let that concern you."

"But I need to know!" she pleaded.

He sighed again, finding himself incapable of saying no to her. "Yes, it does."

Nothing was said for a minute. Then, "Do you want some?" Yuuki offered quietly.

"You silly girl. Of course I want your blood." Kaname hugged her tightly to him. "The scent is mouthwatering. It calls like a siren."

"Not now, Yuuki," he said as she tilted her head to expose her neck.

Tears of embarrassment and rejection welled in Yuuki's brown eyes.

"Sharing blood is an intimate thing between vampires. It is only done between partners, or a young child and parent," the vampire explained. "If I took blood from you, I would be declaring you my lover."

Yuuki surprised him a second time when she leaned forward to kiss him lightly. "I don't mind," she whispered against his lips.

Kaname caught her mouth in a fiercer, more passionate kiss. "Is this what you want?" He needed to be sure.

"Yes," she breathed. Kaname was her world. Yuuki had loved him ever since he had saved her that winter night. She would sit by the window, awaiting his arrival, always greeting him with a warm hug and a peck on the cheek. The hero worship of her savior had evolved into love as she matured. Although he could never visit often or stay long, Kaname listened as she told him in great detail everything he had missed. He devoted his attention entirely to her and her whims, making her feel special and loved.

There was nothing she wanted more than the knowledge loved her as well and that she belonged to him.

Kaname pulled her up from the couch and carried her bridal style into his bedchambers. He amended his earlier thoughts, now promising to find an appropriate gift for Aidou for delivering his Yuuki to him.

Zero, the transfer papers, Aidou, and the other vampires were all but forgotten until the pair reemerged that evening.


	2. Chapter 2

The headmaster’s door slammed against the wall as Zero barged into his office, bouncing off the wall and slamming shut again by force alone, and the floor practically shook from his stomping. Quite childish in her opinion, if not what she expected.

“What the hell is this?” he growled, slamming his hand on the chairman’s desk. This was probably the angriest she had ever seen Zero. Never in four years had he yelled at the man who had raised him like this. His pupils were dilated and his face was flushed. His breath was coming out in pants.

Yuuki picked up the letter and read it through, even though she already knew exactly what it said. Zero’s pointed glare at her when she picked it up told her that he knew she knew what it said. How could she not? She had written it. “It’s a notification letter of your switch into the Night class.”

“A letter with your name on it!” he yelled angrily. She thought his nostrils had flared that time. He was angrier than she had originally thought. “Why did you sign it? You know I hate those beasts!”

So all this fuss and a temper tantrum befitting a four year old was because of her perceived betrayal in his eyes. Though she did feel rage at him for insulting vampires. It bubbled beneath the surface of her skin. Vampires were in no way beasts, although it did explain a lot about Zero’s current temper tantrum. “Then it’s no wonder you’re so mad all the time!”

The silver haired teen blinked at the random change in topic.

“You hate yourself. You’re one of them, Zero. You can’t change that.” Yuuki fingered the fang marks he had left on her neck unaware of Zero’s flinch at the reminder of the unspeakable act he had done. “You are a vampire, Zero. Now you need to learn to behave like one.”

The brunette was hoping to make her friend see sense with her logic. Surely he would realize this was the best option, not only for him, but for everybody involved. Yuuki didn’t want to hurt him, but he seemed so angry with her. She had only ever tried to help him and look out for him since he had come to live with her and her adoptive father.

The human turned vampire found himself unable to argue with her. Yuuki was right. The proof was on her neck, two holes where her neck connected with her shoulders where his fangs had pierced last night. Where he had greedily gulped down her life force like a man in the desert dying of thirst. He was becoming one of the monsters he despised.

“Please, Zero.” Yuuki begged, eyes glittering with unshed tears. “Join the Night class. Become a proper vampire. Stop hating them and yourself. Please, Zero, for me.” She hated to manipulate him like this, but Zero could never deny her anything when she was about to cry and fight as he did when she took care of him, in the end he always surrendered to her ministrations.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx 

Zero gazed disinterestedly at the cream and blue colored room he was assigned in the Moon Dorms. The furniture was a simple and sparse: a bed, a desk, one bookcase, a small side table and three chairs. It was an awfully bright room for a creature that haunted the night.

His violet eyes fell on the white Night class uniform that all vampires wore. There were three complete sets already hanging in his closet and he could only stare at them in disgust. He was seriously considering continuing to wear the day class uniform, not only because he hated everything associated with vampires, but because he looked better in black than he did in white. But he knew how Kaname Kuran worked and knew he would never get away with such blatant flouting of the rules.

His musings were interrupted by Yuuki’s voice.

“Good morning, Kaname.” Why was she saying good morning to Kuran? The sun was setting. She should have said good evening. Unless she was greeting a vampire the way another vampire would since their days and nights were inverted. But Yuuki should have no reason to do that. The only interaction she had with the vampires were her disciplinary duties, which made Zero wondered if he was still on the committee or if the Headmaster would replace him.

He shook his head. Whether she said morning or evening, neither of which he considered good when dealing with vampires, the point was she wasn’t supposed to be here. Yuuki had no reason that he knew of to be in the Moon Dorms casually conversing with the leader of the vampires. Didn’t she know how dangerous it was being human, the only human with fresh, flowing blood, in a building full of creatures that lived off drinking blood?

Maybe she had come to see if he was settling in. Yuuki certainly cared a great deal about him. She had ever since he had been brought to Cross Academy by her adopted father.

Zero consoled himself with that thought. Of course she had come to see him; she had no other reason to be here.

Zero reached his door in time to hear Kaname parrot a good morning back and to witness him give Yuuki a kiss.

He found himself unable to move. It was as if his feet had grown roots and planted them in the ground. Kaname Kuran, the vampire leader, the one he hated more than any other because of his closeness to his only friend, was kissing her. Yuuki Cross. A HUMAN! And she was kissing him back.

He reacted without thinking. Later he would say he couldn’t even explain what he did, for Zero himself didn’t know why the sight of the two of them kissing made his blood boil. But now, he leapt off the balcony overlooking the entrance foyer, hitting the fancy tiled floor with the grace of a cat, and in two quick steps had grabbed his best friend by the arm, spun her around, and slammed her back painfully against the wall.

Yuuki’s cry of surprise and pain, Zero didn’t know which was more predominate, interrupted whatever he had planned to do next, because he found himself forcibly pulled away from her by a hand gripped tightly around his throat.

The arm belonged to an orange haired vampire that he recognized from an incident a couple of nights ago with some Day class students that were out on the grounds after curfew. Zero vaguely remember his name was Akatsuki and that he usually tried to remain aloof before all ability to think was cut off with his ability to breath as said vampire’s hand tightened further around his throat.

Through narrowed eyes he could see five mad vampires in front of him. If he had more time to think, he probably would have described them as a combination of furious, irate, and dangerous because they all looked like they would gladly separate his head from his shoulders. Behind them was Yuuki and Kaname, the former cradled in the latter’s lap, and the vampire was whispering comfortably and soothingly in her ear. Zero noticed her trembling, which he hadn’t seen earlier, was dying down and Yuuki buried her face in Kaname’s uniform jacket.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx 

Yuuki clutched at Kaname while he tried to soothe her. With her face buried in his shirt she could still hear Aidou, Akatsuki, and the others whose names she hadn’t learned yet.

“Yuuki-sama,” she was Yuuki-sama now? “is not to be harmed.” Aidou stated in a voice as frozen and dangerous as his ice. It sent shivers down her spine just remembering when he used the ice on her yesterday.

“Lord Kaname assigned us to protect Lady Yuuki.” Akatsuki Kain continued. Said girl was starting to wonder just what being a vampire’s consort meant. She didn’t think they would treat her with so much respect. She was only human.

“I don’t remember talking about or agreeing to that.” Even with her words muffled into his chest, Yuuki knew Kaname had heard her clearly.

Rima Touya spoke next, around a piece of pocky. “You are a danger.” Yuuki wondered if she always talked in short sentences because she had never heard her say much at all.

“And we promised to let no danger befall Yuuki-sama.” Senri Shiki finished Rima’s sentence like he always did. The brunette wondered how they managed to always do that.

“We vowed to protect her with our lives.” Yuuki wondered how Kaname had gotten the blonde to agree to that. Ruka Souen hated her and made that hate quite obvious.

“And should any harm ever come to my lady because of you, Level E, I will take great pleasure in ending your miserable existence.” Seiren finished.

Yuuki clutched tighter at Kaname’s jacket, unsure whether she should berate Kaname for essentially assigning her guards, laugh at the absurdity of it all, or feel amazed that they were all willing to protect her to such an extent.

The flame wielding vampire released his hold on Zero’s throat, wiping his hand on his pants as if he had touched something revolting, and the silver haired once human made a quick retreat, but not without meeting the furious stormy gaze of Kaname, still cradling Yuuki, that promised that this matter wasn’t over.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Zero was tense. His body was wound tighter than a spring. 

After the incident, as he had taken to calling it, a week ago when he attacked Yuuki, he had been expected to be bodily dragged before Kuran and have the shit beaten out of him. Only, that didn’t happen.

Well, it kind of did. Four of Yuuki’s bodyguards, Aidou, Akatsuki, Rima, and Senri, had told them it was their duty to see that he hurt ten times worse than their master’s mistress, and thoroughly turned him black and blue. He wondered if Kaname had ordered them to do so, but then realized all of Yuuki’s protectors would have participated if that was the case, so these four were acting on their own because they felt he deserved pain for hurting Yuuki.

And Zero whole heartedly agreed with them. Didn’t mean he didn’t hurt though.

And their display did nothing to help his nerves. Knowing that they beat him because they could let him know that Kuran still had something planned for him.

Given what he knew of the vampire, which wasn’t much because he did everything he could to avoid associating with them, Kaname should have dealt with him immediately after the incident, laying down rules and consequences and generally threatening him.

But he hadn’t. It had been an entire week since he had attacked his best friend and Kaname had yet to retaliate. Unless letting him walk around on eggshells, broken glass and nails was his retaliation. And if it was, Zero could certify that his methods were torturous and worked. He had been acting as timid and jumpy as a jackrabbit the past week waiting for the moment when the Pureblood would approach him.

A knock sounded on his door practically given him a heart attack. ‘Can vampires get heart attacks?’ he thought as he answered it.

It was that blonde vampire that followed Kuran around like a second shadow, Takuma Ichijo.

“Lord Kaname wishes to speak with you.”

Zero took the polite request for what it was, an order from not only his Dorm President but his leader and lord now that he was becoming a vampire, and followed Kuran’s right hand to Kuran’s office. As far as offices went, it was certainly grand, complete with fancy furniture, hundreds of books, a chess set, and the generally imposing feeling one got when they walked into an office.

The silver haired once human sat reluctantly across from the more sophisticated vampire. Kuran steepled his fingers, leveling him with a calculating look that set Zero on edge.

“Do you know what happens to a human bitten by a vampire, Kiryu?” Kaname’s voice was velvet and dangerous.

Zero didn’t answer. This was not what he had been expecting when he finally received the Pureblood’s summons. His thoughts had been more along the lines of death threats, not philosophical discussions.

“An answer, Kiryu. Yes or no will do.”

“No.”

“I thought so.” Kaname said with a small smile. It did nothing what so ever to comfort Zero, not that he thought it was intended to. “There a five types of vampires. The highest level, as I’m sure you can imagine, is that of a pureblood vampire. They are the elite of vampire society. Then comes the Nobles and Aristocrats. The Vampire Council of Elders is mostly made of Purebloods, Nobles, and Aristocrats. The third level is the common vampires. That last level consists of the ex-humans, those vampires that have been turned.”

Zero interrupted even though he knew it was a bad idea and something that Kuran was probably bargaining on. “But you said there were five levels.”

“Yes. The final level isn’t truly a vampire. They are the ex-humans that have fallen into madness, lost all sense of themselves. They no longer retain sanity, reason or humanity and are driven only by their desperate and inescapable hunger for blood.” Zero gulped.

“The only way to avoid falling into that state is to drink the blood of the vampire that bit you. And this poses a slight problem because only a Pureblood can change a human and there are laws in place that enforce the death penalty for harming a Pureblood because of their growing rarity.

“However, if you don’t receive that blood, you will become unstable and descend to Level E status. My blood can keep you from fallen for a time, but you will eventually have to find your creator.” Kaname’s eyes glowed red and his face darkened. “If you ever harm my Yuuki again, I will allow insanity to take hold and destroy you.”

The Pureblood that held his sanity, his life, in his hands was clearly done speaking. Zero wasted no time in assuring that he would never again harm Yuuki and ran from Kaname’s office.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx 

It had never crossed her mind that someone was capable of hating her so much.

Yuuki was sitting at a table in the Moon Dorms library. Ruka Souen was supposed to be educating her on vampire society, customs, politics, etiquette, and so on so Yuuki would be able to be seen at meetings with Kaname. But instead the girl was glaring daggers at her.

Ruka had slammed a stack of books on the table, “Read these,” and took a seat in a chair to keep guard over her like she had been ordered. Obviously, she wasn’t happy “babysitting the human” as she had already said.

The brunette wondered how on earth she had managed to anger someone she had never talked to before.

“You don’t belong here.”

“Excuse me?”

“A human has no place in our world.” The honey blonde snarled. “I don’t understand what Kaname-sama sees in you. You’re just a human. And because of that he’s had to order the Aristocrat class to protect you. You’re not worth it.”

‘That explains everything. She’s jealous of me because Kaname chose me as his consort.’ Yuuki could understand Ruka’s interest. Kaname was the ideal partner. But she wasn’t with him just because he was gorgeous as she expected was Ruka’s reason. Yuuki cared more for his caring and attentive nature than she did for his unbelievably outstanding handsome looks.

The human girl gathered the books she had been given and stood.

“Just where do you think you’re going, human?”

“I’m going to find someone who will be willing to actually instruct me in the ways of a vampire and my position as Kaname’s consort since you are not.” Yuuki swept out as gracefully as a human could in search of Aidou who she knew would do just about anything for her, leaving behind one gob smacked and incredulous female Aristocrat.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Yuuki walked slowly through the halls of the Moon Dormitory. Ruka’s words, harsh and cruel as they were, gave her cause to think. Did the rest of her bodyguards feel the same? Did they resent essentially being order to tail her and be her friend in order to protect her? Would they rather Kaname had a vampire consort instead of her, the human?

Ruka’s position was quite clear. She didn’t believe Yuuki belonged in the vampire world. But what about the others?

Aidou was expressive and dramatic. But he genuinely liked her and he was the one to push Yuuki towards Kaname with the suggestion that she offer Kaname her blood. Being an Aristocrat he had to know what such an act would mean and wouldn’t have told her if he thought she didn’t belong. Yuuki was certain that Aidou didn’t mind being assigned glorified escort duty because he enjoyed spending time with her.

She didn’t know much about Akatsuki Kain, aside from his being Ruka’s and Aidou’s cousin. But the orange haired Aristocrat had been the first to jump to her defense last week, grabbing Zero by his throat and ripping him off her. So he probably didn’t mind protecting her.

Yuuki was unsure about Takuma Ichijo. He hadn’t been present when the incident had occurred, but he was always friendly to her. She also knew that he was Kaname’s best friend, so he would most likely do anything Kaname asked him to.

Rima and Senri, she felt, didn’t feel for her one way or the other, with was understandable considering she had never spoken to them before, and therefore were just loyal to Kaname and doing as he wished. Seiren, although loyal to Kaname to the extreme, would protect her when she could because Kaname had ordered it, but if any time came when Kaname was in danger she would be at his side immediately even if it mean abandoning her to get hurt. Yuuki didn’t mind that Seiren would focus on Kaname because she thought he should have somebody who was as devoted to protecting him as he was with her.

Yuuki took a deep breath and knocked on Aidou’s door, hoping he wouldn’t mind her coming to him and that he wouldn’t ask too many questions.

The door opened and his blonde disheveled hair appeared in the space between. It reminded her of when she came to visit yesterday and he had been the one to open the door then too, and made a bright smile bloom on her face.

“Yuuiki-sama? What are you doing here?”

“You don’t have to call me Yuuki-sama, Aidou.” Yuuki frowned. “We’re friends. Just Yuuki is fine.”

For some reason, Aidou looked nervous at that. “It wouldn’t be proper, Yuuki-sama.”

Yuuki’s frown deepened. “And why not?”

“Because you’re Kaname’s lover. As his consort, you get addressed with the same amount of respect that Kaname-sama would.” It made sense, but Yuuki didn’t like it. She would have rather earned the respect than have it given to her because she was Kaname’s lover.

Yuuki decided to let it go for now and maybe talk with Kaname later. “Anyway, I was hoping you could help me with this rules of vampire society stuff. I can’t understand when Ruka explains it.”

Aidou looked at her shrewdly, “You mean that Ruka’s not even attempting to teach you. She’s just letting you struggle on your own.”

The brunette smile sheepishly. “Yeah. But don’t tell Kaname. If he tries to make her she only get angrier at me.”

Aidou shook his blonde head, but he opened his door wider and invited her in.

He let her sit down before he started lecturing. “There are seven main Pureblood families. The Kuran, Ouri, Shirabuki, Hio, Hanadagi, Toma, and Shoto families. A Pureblood is a vampire whose blood has no traces of human blood in it and they can trace their blood back to the first Pureblood ancestor.”

Yuuki took diligent notes as Aidou explained the different levels of vampires and how one interacted with each one. She was determined to learn everything there was to know about the vampire world.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki was certain that Kaname had the most wonderful hands in the world.

It had been a week since she had been declared as the Pureblood’s consort, which was the vampiric way of saying his lover. But the connotation of consort held more weight than just his lover that he could use to satisfy his needs and then throw away like used Kleenex. As his consort, Yuuki was his one and only partner, his equal.

That was the part that made her want to snort with derision. And she would have done it too, but if she did Aidou senpai would force her to practice proper etiquette for the entirety of their next lesson. But the truth was, she didn’t feel like Kaname’s equal. 

And there was no reason for her to believe herself to be worthy of being his consort. What right did a human girl have to be the consort of the last remaining Kuran Pureblood? After learning what being a consort entitled, Yuuki found herself agreeing with Ruka’s scorning attitude towards her. What respectable vampire would ever follow a human like she was one of them?

The one time she brought the her indecision up with Kaname he silenced her with a searing kiss, it made her completely forget that she had wanted to talk to him until hours later, and firmly said that he would have no other by his side. His declaration assured Yuuki that he cared for, but it didn’t do anything regarding how she felt about being his equal as a human.

Yuuki had decided she couldn’t leave this matter silent for much longer. She was doing her utmost to learn what being a vampire entailed, trying to learn as much as she could in the last week that all vampire Nobles, Aristocrats, and Purebloods grew up with. She had become a familiar sight in the halls and the library of the Moon Dorms, most often with two of her guards at her side, the most common being Aidou because he was tutoring her. 

She had apologized to Aidou for being a nuisance, but the blonde hadn’t minded her coming to him when she needed help. He was actually quite proud of her for taking all this studying seriously. He had heard many times from Kaname how much the girl hated studying. 

Yuuki believed her vampire lessons to be more important than her regular school ones, so she directed the majority of her time towards them. She worked her schedule to match that of the Night Class’s. She stayed up all night reading through book after book of vampire society and politics. She only managed to attend her own classes and complete the required work through the use of many naps with her free time between classes, lunch, and her Disciplinary Committee duties. 

She had put on a smiling face every time she visited Kaname, but he had seen right through her façade, demanding she come to his rooms while he was working and get some proper sleep. It was an idea she greatly opposed because Yuuki hated wasting what precious time she had alone with Kaname sleeping, but as soon as he had rested her head in his lap and started carding one hand gently through her hair she had drifted off.

“Ne, Kaname.” 

The dark haired vampire ceded in his ministrations to gaze down at the girl in his lap.

“Zero became a vampire because a Pureblood bit him, right?” Kaname nodded. “Will I become one too?” Yuuki asked referring to all the times she had let him drink her blood.

Kaname sighed, giving her a small smile. “You will, eventually, but not because you are sharing your blood with me. The process isn’t as simple as drinking from human. The Pureblood vampire has to also transfer their blood to the person they bit in order for the transformation to be successful.”

“I see.”

“I will turn you, Yuuki. You are my love and I will always love you. I shall not be so cruel as to leave you human this whole courtship. But at the present time I cannot do so. There are a few problems with the Senate that need to be settled first.” He grasped her chin in one hand and turned her face upwards.

“I love you, Yuuki, and I will turn you into a vampire. You have my word.” Kaname’s wine colored eyes bore into her own brown orbs. Yuuki could see the absolute devotion and love he held for her in them and knew that he would keep his promise. 

She nodded to show that she understood his vow and resumed cuddling into his lap, wondering if the problems with the Senate, which was the name of the Council of Vampires, was the reason for him not going to class the last two days. Kaname had spent two nights straight, now three, poring over page after page. Yuuki had no clue what any of it was for, but given that the smallest of lines creased his forehead, she figured them to be distressing news.

“You need to take better care of yourself, Yuuki.” Said girl blinked up tiredly at her lover as he continued the conversation. Which in itself was unusual because she mostly rambled to answer questions he asked.

“You’ve pushed yourself too hard this week. There are purple bags under your eyes and your skin is paler.”

Yuuki felt her face burn as she blushed. “I just wanted to learn to behave like a Pureblood Consort should. I didn’t want to embarrass you even more.”

“Even more?” 

Of course the first thing Kaname would notice was those two words. Her face turned a darker shade. “It’s already an embarrassment for a Pureblood to take a human as his lover. I just wanted to prove myself worthy of belonging to you. A lot of the Night Class talks about me. They think even if you had chosen a common vampire it would be better than a human girl.”

Kaname didn’t say anything. Yuuki hastily sat up, trying to reassure her lover. “It’s okay, Kaname. I don’t mind. It’s not like their wrong.”

SLAP!

Yuuki stared at Kaname, unable to comprehend that he had just slapped her. It wasn’t harsh, nor did it have the strength of a vampire behind, but it still stung and she was sure it would bruise. She was about to ask why he had done that, but was stopped by the fury on his face. She knew Kaname wasn’t someone that angered easily.

“Don’t ever say that, Yuuki. Those vampires will never be right. You may be human now, but you won’t remain one. When that time comes, you will be my wife and their ruler.”

Her lover’s voice was full of conviction, so she had no doubt that whatever he was planning that would be the outcome. But, “Ruler?”

Kaname sighed. “I suppose you have right to know. The Senate is corrupt. It has been that way for centuries. Its seats are full of Aristocrats that care more for their family’s standing and power than for unbiasedly maintaining peace and justice among vampires. They are the reason your transformation has to wait, because the Council will never accept a former human as their leader.”

“But Kaname, how are you going to get them to agree to me being in a position of power if they don’t agree with vampires that were once human?”

His answer was simple. “The Senate will be removed.” 

Yuuki was sure that his solution was as simple as he made it sound. There was no way Kaname could convince them to accept her and no feasible way to remove them all from power and replace the Senate with vampires that would follow him. She knew that meant he would have to deal with them, as in get rid of them, which would only cause trouble because killing 46 vampires was something not even a Pureblood could get away with.

She wanted to ask more questions, like how did he plan to accomplish taking out 46 Aristocrat vampires that were more than twice his age, but the words died in her throat. Kaname looked as exhausted as she felt. Apparently she wasn’t the only one who had been overworking themselves in the last week.

So instead she asked, “What will you do when the Senate is gone? They are the current governing body.”

He smiled at her and she could see the relief that she hadn’t asked about his plans for removing the Senate. “I’ll return to the Olde Ways when the vampire world was ruled by royalty. The oldest Pureblood family will take the throne.”

Kaname’s plan filled Yuuki with doubts. From all her intensive studying, she knew that the Kurans were the oldest Pureblood family, directly descended from the very first Pureblood vampire. Her lover was clearly planning a coup to take the vampire world by storm and put himself in charge. It wasn’t that she disagreed with them, her bodyguards that she still couldn’t convince him or them that she didn’t need so many, especially Aidou, often complained about the Senate’s unfairness or cruelty. 

What she was unsure of was herself as Queen of the Vampires. Only her personal escort, minus Ruka or course, even like her at the present. Aside from them, none of them even wanted her, the human, as Kaname’s consort. Why would they ever consent to her being their Queen? Or was that why Kaname wanted royal rulers, so no one would be able to disagree with his decision?

The idea made her heart beat faster, which no doubt Kaname picked up on. She didn’t know if he was waging this war for every vampire out there or so he could have her by his side without anyone else’s approval, but she found she didn’t care. She didn’t care if he waged war and turned the vampire society on its head so long as she could be at his side forever.

“That sounds like a good plan.” She nuzzled Kaname’s neck, silently offering her own to him so he could drink. Not even seconds later his fangs pierced her skin and she could her him gulping down her blood like an alcoholic addict was prone to do. She may have liked it when Kaname ran his hands through her hair, but she absolutely loved moments like these, where they were at their most intimate by her sharing her sweet blood. The activity never stopped there, continuing into the bedroom where he pleasure her until she collapsed.

Yuuki fell asleep that night in Kaname’s arms in his bed dreaming about when his coup d'état would succeed and she would be turned so she could do the same for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname lay unmoving as he watched Yuuki’s chest rise and fall slightly with each breathe she took. He gazed down at her peaceful form. Her expressive and innocent brown eyes were closed, although her eyelids fluttered occasionally. Her chocolate locks were splayed over his pillows, exposing her delectable neck. Despite having already fed off her this night, Kaname could not quench the rising desire to sink his fangs into her neck once more and drink more of Yuuki’s sweet and spicy blood.

It was an unusual combination, but one that reminded the Pureblood of just how special Yuuki was. He released a soft sigh as his thoughts returned to that night’s conversation.

He had not intended to tell Yuuki of his plans for the Senate until they were further along. Perhaps until it was too late for his plans to change or maybe not ever tell her at all. Kaname loved Yuuki. She was his everything now, and all his plans and schemes were so he could be with her without complication. But he knew in his heart that she would disprove of his methods. Her kind heart and naivety were some of the reasons he loved her, and he couldn’t bear the thought of Yuuki hating him because he was going to blatantly disregard the Law and kill 46 Aristocrats and Nobles.

But Yuuki had surprised him once more. It was an event that was becoming more common as she immersed herself in Vampire Society. Ever since she had come to him a week ago to beg that Kiryu be transferred, his love had been defying his expectations.

Kaname had started his plans ten years ago. He weaved a web of lies and manipulated those around him into doing what he wanted without ever giving the appearance of being anything other than a boy who had just lost his parents tragically. His plan was foolproof. Every angle was covered, every possible reaction was predicted and had a counter plan. He had enemies and friends alike like pawn on a chessboard, sacrificing when necessary to protect his Queen.

Kaname’s wine colored his settled on his lover again. Yuuki had defied his predictions again, as she was becoming prone to do. Once his plan was revealed, something that had not been part of the plan but he found himself wanting to share it with her, instead of pressing and asking questions or running away with horror filled eyes when her illusions of him being a benevolent vampire shattered, Yuuki simply looked at him with brown eyes full of love and asked what he would do when he had accomplished his goal of removing the Senate. She offered herself to him, silently promising to not only go along with his plan but to also help in any way possible.

He found it indescribable the faith this little human girl had in him. She trusted him to do what was necessary and wouldn’t condemn him for it. She didn’t argue with his plan of restoring the Kuran family to royalty. Yuuki believed in him with her whole heart.

The Pureblood worried that her trust, faith, and belief in him would be lost when he told her he had been lying to her for ten years. Kaname worried about her reaction when she discovered that she was the Pureblood Princess Yuuki Kuran; his younger sister, his betrothed. He feared that she wouldn’t be reassured about her position as Queen of the Vampires and would instead hate him for hiding the truth from her and denying her her birthright.

Kaname quietly removed himself from the bed and ghosted out of the bedroom. He sunk onto the couch and studied the chessboard that signified his plans. His Black Queen  had moved from her position behind the King to the square to his right.

 

The whole game his Queen had never strayed far from his side, and he wanted it to remain that way. He could only hope that Yuuki showed her ever constant compassion and would hear him out, let him explain and apologize.

His dark eyes shifted to the white pieces on the opposite side of the board. It was missing two pawns, a rook, and a bishop. The fallen pieces and been broken and swept to the side of the board. Those pieces represented the people he knew he could not persuade or reason with so they had been taken out.

His plans were coming to fruition. Soon he would check the White King, forcing him to reveal himself. Once the White King’s true identity was revealed the rest of his plan would fall into place and he would easily be able to checkmate the White King.

But first, he had to attend to the dissent in his own ranks.

Kaname’s long fingers wrapped gracefully around one of his unmoved pawns. Yuuki had mentioned that the vampires thought him insane to take a human as his Consort. They would all rue that when the truth came to light, but he had picked up on the underlying tension when she mentioned that she was now studying with Hanabusa.

He had assigned the task of tutor to Ruka. He knew of the honey haired girl’s crush. Kaname knew she would do anything he asked if it meant she could gain his approval.

Apparently he had been wrong. Kaname prided himself on never misinterpreting someone’s personality. Ruka’s devotion and silly unrequited feelings made her the perfect candidate to teach Yuuki the subtleties of their society. But the girl had instead abandoned her duty, forgotten the vow she sworn to him to follow him and his orders and protect and educate Yuuki. She spread vitriol out of jealousy claiming that Yuuki had no right to be his Consort, forgetting that Kaname had chosen her.

Ruka would need to be punished. He could not allow her to break her vows, or more importantly undermine Yuuki’s worth and confidence.

Yuuki was born to be his Queen. Kaname would not permit Ruka to influence and subjugate the lesser ranking vampires into believing Yuuki was anything less than the Queen she was destined to be.

He replaced the Ruka pawn and shifted his knight foreward, capturing yet another pawn. Soon, the White King would make his move. The loss of followers would necessitate his move. The White King would be forced to reveal himself and attack openly.

And all of Kaname’s pieces were prepared.

His eyes fell on the one pawn in position to be sacrificed. It was essential that the pawn was taken if Kaname was going to drive the White King into the open.

A dark smile bloomed. Zero’s sacrifice would be unfortunate, only because it would hurt his Yuuki, but it was necessary.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Ruka, while maintaining indifferent posture and supercilious expression, was mentally attempting to talk herself down from an impending heart attack despite being confident that it was an affliction that only occurred with humans.

She had been informed by Ichijo that Lord Kaname wanted to speak to her. Normally, that would thrill Ruka and cause butterflies in her stomach. For ages all she wanted was to grace him with her blood, and he had given in once this year so he might do so again, therefore any and every occasion in which he called for her was something to be looked forward to.

But Lord Kaname insisting that they meet in the forest surrounding the campus after class wasn’t good news. If it didn’t involve his office, any meeting with the Pureblood Class President and Dorm Leader was bad news. It meant that whatever he wanted to discuss was personal.

So when Kaname-sama’s right hand man relayed the orders to wait in the forest after class, Ruka instantly knew three things. One, Lord Kaname was angry with her. Two, he was angry with her because of that stupid human girl that followed him around like a lovesick puppy. And three, that she had forsworn her oath to perpetually obey his every command.

The honey blond vampire fled for the forest when the farce of a class ended and was unsurprised to see Lord Kaname awaiting her. She dropped to one knee in hopes of slightly appeasing his rage. Angering Lord Kaname wasn’t an easy task, although she had managed to do so spectacularly in this instance, nor was it something to be taken lightly.

She did not raise her eyes from the ground when he spoke. “It displeases me to bear witness to your disgrace. You have turned your back on your oath to your Lord and on your own honor. I ask little of you, just that you look after the best interests of my chosen Consort, and you disappoint me.”

Kaname delivered his short but devastating speech. Ruka knew that leaping to her defense before she was asked for an explanation was a severe breech of protocol, but she couldn’t stop herself when he laid the slightest emphasis on _best interests and chosen Consort._

“But my Lord, I was looking out for the girl’s best interests. And yours as well!” she pleaded. “That human would never fully understand the intricacies of our society nor would she be even a good Consort for you. It was better for everyone that she stopped pretending that she could ever belong and be one of us. She could never be your equal. You deserve someone better!”

Ruka lifted her eyes from the dirt to look into Kaname’s eyes only to stifle a gasp. The Pureblood’s eyes were bright red. Not from bloodlust but pure unadulterated anger directed at her. His face was stormy and hardened and his mouth was set in a thin, stern line.

“Better like you, you mean. A vampire.”  Every word Lord Kaname said felt like an arrow shot into her heart. “I will tell you once more that Yuuki is the only one who could ever be my Consort. There is not one among the vampires that could ever be half the person she is. My love is the only one that I would have at my side. The only one I would choose to be my partner, my equal. No one could hold a candle to her.

“You deliberately disobeyed your sworn promise, a promise you made binding with your blood, to acquiesce to my orders, to follow my commands. You did not teach Yuuki. You fostered dissent and ill intent towards my Consort and swayed other vampires to believe the same. You have been remiss in your duty, Ruka.

“I’m giving you one chance to pay for your mistakes and redeem yourself, Ruka.” Said vampire stared in wonder at Kaname, hope and regret shining in her brown eyes.

Kaname reached into his blazer and removed a glass phial which Ruka looked at confused. Ignoring the girl’s cry of alarm, the Pureblood vampire drew one long finger across his wrist, slicing open both artery and vein and let his blood spill into the phial. Once the vial was completely full he sealed it and set it on the ground before the Aristocrat still kneeling before him.

“You are to deliver this into Senri’s great uncle’s hands along with this message. ‘Use it well. I expect to see you again after you have dealt with your problem with the Senate from ten years ago.’”

Ruka could not fathom why Kaname-sama was willingly giving his blood to another vampire nor could she understand what his message meant. Nonetheless, her slender hand grasped the crystal vial of blood. She wasn’t supposed to comprehend, just deliver. And that’s what she would do. Ruka would follow her Lord’s orders to the word, no more questioning. Just obey.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Kaname watched as Ruka disappeared amidst the foliage, knowing she would not disobey him twice. His gift of a Pureblood’s blood and his message would reach the intended.

Another pawn had been moved into position. Another distraction in place. Another calculated risk. Presumptions and assumptions would be made. The dice had been rolled. Now he had to await the White King’s next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Rido Kuran repeatedly tapped his long graceful fingers on his desk. He had been revived earlier than he had planned on. If that was the case this situation wouldn’t bother him so much. But it wasn’t just that his subordinate had hurried his plans that was upsetting the Pureblood. It was the blood used to revive him.

The blood had come from his nephew, Kaname. And that little fact had grinded his plans to a halt. By simply “donating” a small vial of his blood, his dratted nephew had derailed the majority of his plan. This delay was compounded by his frustration with the cryptic message that the boy had had delivered as well. Ten years ago he had attacked his brother and sister with aims to get the little girl they had spawned. 

But his wretched nephew had, despite not being allowed to kill him, severely incapacitated him to the point where he had to wait ten years to be reawakened. But the girl had died tragically that night and what little records that had existed of her had been destroyed. So what on earth was Kaname planning? Why had he aided in his resurrection? Why was he giving him hints and sending him in the Senate’s direction?

Rido smirked darkly as he stood, his long dark trench coat billowing behind him as he walked smoothly out of his office. There was only one way to get the answers he wanted. It looked like he would be paying the Senate a surprise visit.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Rido had taken the Senate by storm, leaving each one incapable of moving against him. His blood whips shot from his fingertips, shredding through Nobles and Aristocrats that were unable to defend themselves both because he was a Pureblood and it was a crime to attack a Pureblood vampire and because they had spent so long sitting on their asses and arguing that their skills in any abilities they may have had had long since rusted.

Blood rained in the chamber. It splattered on the walls and ceilings, covered every surface. In no time at all Rido stood in the center of the room bathed in blood, not a drop of blood on him. He dragged one finger across the blood soaked wooden podium and brought it to his lips. His tongue darted out for his first taste of fresh blood since he had reawakened.

It was pure bliss. The taste of fresh blood, blood from powerful Aristocrats and Nobles was euphoric. He wanted nothing more than to indulge himself and lick all the blood clean, if only for the amusement of the confusion it would cause whoever was sent to investigate, but Rido was here for a reason. He needed to locate whatever it was the Senate had on little Yuuki-chan.

He found the girl’s file with ease. Blood covered lips curled into a dangerous smile as he skimmed through it. So her memories had been erased and the girl had been sent to live with that once hunter pacifist fool. Stealing her away would be a simple task now. Then Juri would always be at his side. Nothing would keep her from him.

The other boy adopted by Cross caught his interest as well, for it wasn’t often twins were born to vampire hunters. He could definitely use this boy. Rido’s eyes darkened as he continued to read on the Kiryu boy. Apparently his family had been killed by his arranged fiancée Shizuka Hiou. Rido had never cared for the pale haired, pink eyed, too calm Pureblood that was given to him as a consolation. He only wanted Juri, and Shizuka would never be her. But Yuuki on the other hand.

His blue and red eyes narrowed. Shizuka had bitten one of the twins, the one also attending Cross’s farce of a school. While it would make it even easier for him to manipulate the wannabe vampire hunter, Rido hated sharing, even if he never wanted Shizuka in the first place. He was a greedy vampire and he did not want her attention to be on anyone other than him.

Rido’s dangerous smile turned cruel. He could deal with Shizuka and get the foolish hunter boy on his side. He leisurely strolled out of the Senate chambers, new plans already taken form. Kaname had probably hoped he would take the bait and that the Senate would deal with him, or that he discover there were no files on his precious sister, but his plans had backfired. He had been reborn early with the blood of the Pureblood Ancestor, and with that blood he was stronger than ever. He had decimated the Senate and found not only the file on Yuuki, who he couldn’t wait to have at his side forever, but he found the one on the Kiryu boy as well. And his hate would serve Rido’s purpose well.

The over three thousand years old Pureblood closed the resplendent mahogany doors behind him. Had his mind not been clouded by his blood lust he would have noticed that the files he found weren’t as colored and faded as decade old pages should be.

But Rido didn’t notice. All the Pureblood could think about was how much young Yuuki looked like his Juri and how he would soon have her back.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Kaname found his beloved Yuuki waiting for him when he returned from class, sleeping uncomfortably hunched over in his chair at something she had been working on at his desk. He lifted her gently, taking note of the various books detailing vampire politics that were laying open on the desk’s surface, and softly settled her in his bed. He brushed his hand down her cheek, kissed her forehead lightly, and slipped noiselessly out of the room.

Ever since he had unintentionally revealed his plan and his true intentions to her, Yuuki read fervently, book after book about the never ending manipulations, sneaky maneuvers, underhanded games, nefarious selfish self-serving reasons, and insulting flattery that comprised his society’s politics. More often than not, it was more corrupt than the human government. 

But it wouldn’t remain that way much longer. 

Everything would change when he took over as King. With Yuuki at his side as his Queen, the vampire society would undergo the dramatic changes it needed to survive. With the Olde Ways returned, the vampires would flourish.

“Kaname?”

The vampire in question faced the doorway of his bedroom where Yuuki stood, yawning cutely and rubbing sleep from her eyes. His desire for her, both her blood and her body, had never been so intense as it was then. His eyes darkened as they roved over her rumpled school uniform and disarrayed hair. She looked so incredibly sexy with no effort that it blew his mind away. 

The brunette human girl crossed the sit on the couch beside her lover, resting her head in his lap. She cuddled against him, reveling in the feelings that swirled inside her whenever she was in his presence. Being by Kaname made Yuuki feel safe, protected, loved, wanted, needed, special, and so much more.

“Ne, Kaname, I heard earlier that all 46 vampires on the Council had been slaughtered. No one knows who is responsible.”

Kaname could tell that Yuuki wasn’t just repeating rumors. She was asking if this was his move, if the destruction of the Senate was his doing. He nodded slightly, confirming her theories.

His love gave a small nod of her own in recognition and said no more. Instead she grasped on of his large hands in her smaller, slender ones. Wine colored eyes burned as they met chocolate brown. Words didn’t need to be spoken for Yuuki to understand that Kaname’s plan was moving along smoothly nor for him to know that he still had her full support.

Kaname pulled her into a sitting position in his lap and kissed her passionately and ferociously, leaving Yuuki gasping for breath when the vampire and human broke apart. Yuuki rested her dark head on her lover’s shoulder. “I love you,” she murmured, eyes fluttering close.

The Pureblood smiled, basking in the feeling of her love. He wanted to enjoy while he could, still uncertain as to how Yuuki would react when his secrets were all revealed and she learned that she was his sister, his descendant, his fiancée, a Pureblood Vampire Princess meant to be a Vampire Queen. Kaname kissed the crown of her head, long arms snaking around her waist to pull her closer to his chest as he whispered back his own “I love you.”

It was stronger than love. His Yuuki was his world. He lived for her. He had barely survived on the few visits he had made after she had been transformed into a human. It had killed Kaname to not be at his betrothed’s side at all times. She just wasn’t safe without him there to protect. And that was especially true after Rido attacked and their mother had Yuuki forget ever being a vampire. She was weak as a human, having to depend on and rely on others to protect her.

But Kaname was the only one that could ever fully protect her. That was why he was doing all this. So they could be together. Kaname loved her. He never had any doubt that he loved her or that Yuuki loved him back. Kaname’s only fear was that she would leave when she learned the truth, taking his heart with her.

The vampire’s eyes once more looked at the chessboard. The pieces were being moved. More and more as each day passed. The game was reaching its critical point. All the pieces had been gathered. Kaname knew Rido’s next move would be to infiltrate the school. With the files he had planted, it was guaranteed that Rido would try to convince Kiryu to aid him by offering to give the boy Shizuka. One drink from her and the vampire vampire hunter would be safe from ever falling to Level E status. Then Kiryu would be indebted to the Pureblood, and Rido would take advantage of that, either killing him to increase his own powers or using Zero to get at Yuuki.

But, any way the dice were rolled, the result was the same. With him, Yuuki, Kiryu, and Shizuka already at Cross Academy, it was only a matter of time before Rido made his move. And when he did, Kaname would have every advantage.

Kaname moved a bishop resembling the Pureblood Shizuka Hiou diagonally three spaces. With a declaration of “Check,” he carried Yuuki back into his bedroom and readied for bed. By the time he awoke Rido will have made his move.

Then it would be time for Kaname to implement the last phase of his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuki kept a close eye on the newest addition to the Night Class. 

Maria Kurenai was small. She had the typically pale complexion of a vampire. Her eyes and hair were the same grayish purple shade. Her hair was long and relaxed, with bangs at eyebrow length and a small bun adorning the side of her head. She dressed as neatly and cleanly as every other Aristocrat vampire on campus, if a little more formally than most. She had the ability to control birds, which Yuuki thought would make an excellent reconnaissance tool for Kaname.

Normally, Maria Kurenai was exactly the type of girl the Yuuki would befriend easily. But this new girl wasn’t actually Maria Kurenai. 

The brown haired human knew that Maria was actually Shizuka Hio. She was also aware of her past. Shizuka was a rather tall female vampire, with long, silver-white hair and eyes that were an unusually beautiful shade of pink, similar to the color of cherry blossoms. She had been betrothed to Kaname’s uncle before she was born, and subsequently caged and kept in isolation. This pureblood’s ability, aside from her ability to possess other vampires, was control of plants. Her family had a tendency to go berserk and she was actually a close relative of Maria.

Yuuki knew that it was this vampire that had bitten Zero, turning him into a creature of the night, and killed the rest of his family. The only thing she didn’t know was what the Pureblood vampire was doing at Cross Academy hidden in Maria’s body.

Kaname knew that Maria was Shizuka as well. But he had still let her attend school and join the Night Class. Yuuki knew that Kaname let her come because of his plan to change the vampire society, but she was in the dark as to what Shizuka’s role in that plan was.

So she resolved to watch and be wary. To keep an eye on this potentially unstable vampire by offering to guide her around campus and offering an attentive ear should she wish to talk to someone. She made her excuses as it was part of her duty as the Disciplinary Committee (the only member now that Zero had transferred to the Night Class. She almost cursed her decision to have him switched because it left all responsibility on her and she was literally swamped with duties.) to see that Maria felt comfortable and welcomed at Cross Academy.  

Her determination to personally watch over Maria possessed Shizuka was what lead to her current situation. Maria had joined her and Aidou in her vampire lessons during the early hours of the afternoon as a pureblood source of information. And she was quite the well of subtle pureblood customs that she couldn’t learn from books or recounted interactions from other vampires.

Yuuki was grateful for the knowledge she had been given, even Aidou who had grown up amongst Aristocrats and Purebloods wasn’t partial to some of the information Shizuka was sharing with her. But she had to question the Purebloods kindness. She had learned that any vampire didn’t give away anything without asking for recompense. It just so happened that Purebloods tended to ask for steeper prices than those of lesser ranks.

It had been two weeks since Shizuka had become a part of their small group (which wasn’t all that small because Yuuki still had at least four vampires following her at all times) and she had yet to ask for payment.

And the days continued to stretch. Yuuki’s nightly visits to Kaname now involved in depth discussions about the flaws in vampire society and their plans to correct them. The brunette was still uneasy about being human and in charge of vampires, but seeing the way her lover’s face had glowed when she first called his plans “our plans” went a long way to make her feel more comfortable with the idea. The reassurance that he loved her and wanted her by his side despite that she was a fragile human made her happier than she could describe.

She wasn’t privileged with all the details, but Kaname had informed her of the basic plan regarding the body snatching Pureblood. In reality it wasn’t much of anything to do with her, although the dark haired Pureblood had said he would quite happily kill her himself if not for the laws against harming or killing Purebloods, but with her position. Not as a Pureblood, but as Rido Kuran’s fiancée. 

Kaname had allowed her to attend Cross Academy so as to draw out Rido. His uncle was possessive. Even though he hated Shizuka, Rido wanted to share her with no one, and that included Zero’s twin that she had brought with her, her gains on Zero himself, or her plots for Kaname.

Kaname swore once Rido had regained enough strength her would make his appearance, none to subtly for he was a sucker for dramatics, in order to stake his claim on his unwanted and unwilling fiancée. 

So maybe her plan to stalk Shizuka via responsibilities wasn’t the smartest plan, but if she drew away now Yuuki risked possibly given up the game to her and losing this round. 

And that was something Yuuki wasn’t willing to risk, despite her lover’s pleas. Kaname had spent a decade designing his plan to weed out the corrupt and restore the Olde Ways. And she wouldn’t ruin all his work by unexplainably distancing herself from Shizuka, who would easily smell the change in plans and jump eagerly on the advantages she could gain. 

It was a month after Shizuka had joined the Night Class that she finally demanded her payment.

“I want to ask something rather simple of you, Yuuki.”

Given that Shizuka had approached her during her night rounds when the vampires were occupied with classes (the only time Kaname didn’t have four of her body guards trailing her), Yuuki doubted that whatever the Pureblood wanted to ask of her was as simple as she made it sound.

“In my time here I’ve noticed how close you are to Lord Kaname, and that he is ferociously protective of his human pet.”

Yuuki’s heart pounded faster. The blood rushing to her head almost made her faint. She did not like the connotation “pet” implied.

“It would be so easy for you to cuddle up to him before putting a stake in his heart.” The vampire’s smile was cold and cruel.

“A stake can’t kill a Pureblood.” She whispered.

“It was only an analogy, dear. I know a stake won’t work, but that scythe you carry on your waist will suffice.”

Yuuki stiffened. How did she know about Artemis?

“If you don’t kill Kaname, I’ll finish off that twin hunter boy here.”

“Never.”

Yuuki didn’t hesitate to give her answer. Zero may have been her closest friend, but Kaname was her other half. She would never hesitate to protect or defend her lover, even if it meant sacrificing the boy she grew up with.

Maria’s face twisted, first with surprise, then with anger. She drew back her upper lips, exposing her fangs, and snarled. “If you want that boy to live you will kill Kaname. If Zero doesn’t drink blood that I offer freely, he will turn into a Level E. And you know what happens to Level Es. They get exterminated.”

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Much later that night found Yuuki lying in her lover’s arms in his spacious bed. She had to admit that Aidou was right, not that she would ever tell him that, but sharing her blood with Kaname was such an amazing experience. She really loved the nights that he drank from her. Every night he pleasured her in ways she couldn’t imagine, and she could only return the favor when he indulged himself and drank her blood. It pleased her that she was able to give Kaname something in return for everything he had done for her, even if it was only her blood.

Yuuki burrowed deeper into his bare chest, trying to simply enjoy the moment and pretend that tomorrow was do or die day. 

She had rushed straight to the Moon Dorms when she refused to comply with Shizuka’s payment and awaited Kaname’s return so she could tell him the female Pureblood’s plans. Kaname had already suspected Shizuka’s motives and thanked her for confirming them, making her promise to be extra cautious and never spend another minute alone with Shizuka. 

Tomorrow Kaname would make his last move. As would Shizuka and Rido. 

Yuuki had firmly turned down Shizuka, so the Pureblood knew that the human girl would tell Kaname everything. This had thrown a wrench in her plans because she had been clearly betting on waylaying the gullible girl into killing her enemy to save her friend. But Shizuka hadn’t done her research and didn’t know just how close she and Kaname were. She had assumed Yuuki was a kept human pet, always at Kaname’s side so the Pureblood had a constant source of fresh blood (never mind that human blood wasn’t supposed to be drunken on campus, but her adoptive father drew a blind eye where she and Kaname were concerned for reasons she wasn’t allowed to know.) 

Shizuka had thought she would be able to persuade Yuuki to turn on a vampire that was only using her for blood by offering to turn her once she had killed him. Instead Yuuki had run straight to Kaname, informing him of her plans, forcing her to withdraw and recalculate.

But she wouldn’t get that chance. The only thing she would be able to do was react to Kaname’s next move, which would draw Rido in like a vampire to freshly spilled blood.

“Ne, Kaname,” he lowered his head to his chest to look at her, “what are you going to do once Rido and Shizuka are dead?”

“The Kuran clan is one of the oldest and most respected of the vampire clans. Aristocrats and Nobles flock around, attempting to please me and gain my favor.”

“So with the Senate demolished and two Purebloods dead, they’ll turn to you for guidance.” She reasoned.

“Not just me. All Purebloods.”

“But you’ll be the last one after we’ve dealt with Shizuka and Rido.” Yuuki was confused. She almost thought she had seen a flash of emotion in Kaname’s garnet eyes, but she could not tell what it was.

“I won’t be the last one. There will still be one other, Sara Shirabuki. She’s one of a few female Purebloods. She’s very cunning and ambitious. Right now she’s sitting on the sidelines, bidding her time and waiting to see who the victor of this power struggle will be. Then she will strike and try to take them out and insert herself as Queen. Should she succeed, as the last Pureblood vampire, everyone will follow her.”

Yuuki listened to him silently, perfectly understanding what he meant. Apparently there was more to his plans than she had been privy to. But now he was sharing them. Kaname was lulling Sara into a false sense of security. He made it seem like all his attention was focused on the upcoming battle that was brewing between Rido Kuran, Shizuka Hio, and himself. By not contacting Sara, he was telling her that she was important enough to be considered a threat to his position.

But Sara wasn’t as off the radar as she wanted to be. Her lover had plans for her well, and the only one that would be surprised would be the Pureblood herself.

“Is this plan as complex as your current schemes?” she teased lightly.

He buried his face in her neck, nuzzling his fang marks with his nose. “No, this one is actually quite simple.”

Try as she might, Yuuki couldn’t get another word out of him about his plans for the other female Pureblood. 

But all thoughts of any Pureblood, be it Shizuka, Sara, or Rido flew from her mind when he stopped nuzzling her neck in favor of kissing it, scratching lightly with his fangs before sinking them in for a second time that night.


	8. Chapter 8

Yuuki restrained herself from flinching at every noise that echoed in the woods.

If it wasn’t for the fact that Cross Academy had a curfew, personally enforced by her, she would have thought it was another human following her. But Yuuki knew otherwise. Kaname had told her earlier that day that Rido had finally arrived.

A decade of planning was coming to fruition.

However, Yuuki was unsure as to who was following her and who that person was reporting to. With all the pieces gathered at Cross Academy, the person noisily tracking her could be doing so on the orders of either Shizuka or Rido. It could even be someone her lover had assigned to guard her tonight. Although she believed the former more likely. She had often been frightened when her bodyguards emerged silently from the trees during her patrols to inform her of humans that were out after curfew. They made no sound whatsoever when they followed her, so Yuuki assumed it had to be one of Shizuka’s or Rido’s lackeys.

Another branch, a large one by the loud crack it made, snapped behind her. The brunette whirled around; sick of waiting for whoever it was behind her to do something other than give her a heart attack.

“Zero?”

The silver haired not quite vampire stepped out from behind a tree. He was the last person Yuuki had suspected. Ever since that incident when he moved into the Night Dorms he had kept his distance from her. “What are you doing following me?”

Her friend ignored her demand, slowly approaching her, stalking her like she was a piece of meat and he was a panther. Unconsciously she took a step back, causing a small, cruel smile on Zero’s face.

“I’ve been meaning to talk to you, Yuuki,” he began. “I don’t think you should be with Kuran. He’s no good for you. I know somebody better. He wants to meet you.”

‘What on Earth?’ Yuuki thought confused. Since when did Zero preach about her taste in lovers? Why did he think she would ever go with him to meet some unknown vampire after what he had done to her? Was he completely delusional? Was he falling to Level E?

‘But’s this is not like him. Zero hasn’t approached me on his own in weeks.’ But then why was he really here?

Shizuka, maybe? Had the Pureblood revealed herself to Zero, promising to let him drink her blood, thus saving him from losing all sense of humanity, if he brought Yuuki to her? No, Zero had said he. Whoever he had come on the behalf of was male. That meant it had to be Rido. But what did Rido have to offer the silver haired vampire?

‘Unless Rido was going to give Zero Shizuka. If he did that, he got the fiancée he never wanted out of the way, and the loyalty of someone close to Yuuki. Rido would have an inside man. Not the best placed one, for Zero would never be let in on the plans Kaname had made, but he would be able to tell Rido anything that he might observe or overhear.

‘Rido has already approached Zero,’ was her startled thought. ‘And Zero agreed to whatever he had offered.’ Yuuki knew it couldn’t just be Shizuka’s blood. Kaname was already providing Zero what he needed to prevent him from falling to Level E and had told him the name of the Pureblood that had bit him. Zero had been forbidden from going after Shizuka because she was important to Kaname’s plans, but Kaname had never said Zero wouldn’t get her, so what could Rido Kuran have offered that had her once closest friend jumping through hoops like a trained dog to obey him?

‘Kaname.’ She realized. ‘Zero’s never like him, even as a human. If Rido promised to get rid of him, he would probably do anything.’

Yuuki couldn’t imagine why Zero wanted Kaname dead or what he planned to do once the Pureblood was dead, but she didn’t get the time to.

She had forgotten that Zero wasn’t human like he looked or like she remembered him as. He had the speed and strength of even the slowest vampire, which far out powered her human capabilities. The butt of his anti-vampire gun slammed into the back of her head.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx 

Shizuka Hio’s lip curled into a seductive smile as she beckoned the Kiryu twin she had bitten forward. Zero approached cautiously, pausing a foot away from the couch she gracefully reclined on.

“I have a proposition for you, Zero.”

The boy did not react. Shizuka frowned. She knew that the boy hated her for what she had done to his family. His twin, Ichiru, adored her. But Zero should be snarling; refusing to even listen to a word a demon like her had to say. He should be spewing threats and vitriol. Instead he stood silently and still, waiting for her to continue.

“I am willing to gift you with a drink of my blood.” Not even a hint of curiosity. “If you do me a favor.”

“I want Yuuki. You will bring her to me.

Zero’s face was impassive, smooth as stone, and revealed nothing.

“I know where she is. I can take you to her.”

The Pureblood flowed to her feet, the seductive smile back in place. This was better than she could have hoped for. Clearly there was some love lost between to two she had taken to be friends. Yuuki would not save him and Zero was ready to hand her over to an older, stronger vampire that would kill her.

Ichiru hovered in the background, silently observing. This was not the brother he knew. His twin was fiercely loyal and protective. Zero would never let his friend get hurt and would never even think about handing Yuuki over to the one vampire that had destroyed his life.

So why had he agreed to easily to take Shizuka to Yuuki?

Ichiru didn’t know, but he was going to find out.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx 

Yuuki shivered.

She lay against the stone. She didn’t know where she was, other than the roof of one of the buildings on campus. Her ankles were tied, as were her arms behind her back. And it wasn’t just her wrists. Whoever it was took precaution to prevent her escape. The rope bound her arms together from elbow to wrist. It was tight and awkward and it hurt. Her arms were not meant to be positioned this way, and her muscles screamed protest at the abuse.  

As far as she knew she was alone. But she couldn’t shake the feeling that there was someone watching her.

And she wasn’t alone. A tall vampire stepped out from the shadows. Yuuki had never met this vampire before, but she knew who it was. It wasn’t because he shared the same brown hair as Kaname or because of the similar high cheekbones. It was the eyes.

His eyes were distinctive. One red and one blue.

Rido Kuran moved towards her. The way he moved made it seem like shadows fell off him. As him they had been one with him and he was removing a cloak. The ancient Kuran reached out a pale hand and stroked the side of her face.

“My darling, Juri.” He whispered.

‘Juri?’ Who was Juri?

“We’ll be together soon, my love.” _My love!_ “As soon as I get rid of my stubborn nephew.”

Yuuki’s heart raced. Adrenaline burned through her blood. Rido wanted to kill Kaname. And he was going to do it tonight. Over a decade of her lover plotting and scheming and moving in the shadows, and now it was all coming to a point. Two Purebloods would die this night.

“Ah, here comes another guest.”

The human girl craned her neck to see the approaching person. Or people as it turned out to be. Zero was leading Shizuka, who now had her own body, towards her and Rido. So he really was working for Rido now. Yuuki knew that he was more than upset that his only choices were to become a vampire or die, and she knew that he hated that she was with the one vampire he hated most, aside from Shizuka Hio, but she never thought he would help destroy her life.

The wind stopped blowing briefly. Without a sound Kaname appeared kneeling next to her. He made quick work of the rope that restrained her and help her to stand on shaking legs.

“Now all the pieces are gathered.”

Yuuki’s brown eyes move from one vampire to the next. Rido stood tall and proud, smirking largely at his nephew. Shizuka’s mouth was curled into a slight smile, as if she found the scene before her amusing. Zero was glaring at all three vampires, but wouldn’t look at her.

And Kaname held her up with an arm around her waist. His touch let warmth flow into her. She smiled beautifully up at him, and returned it. It was hard for her to imagine that by the time the sun rose that Kaname will have succeeded in his plans to restructure vampire society.

Her dark haired lover shifted them so that she was half positioned behind him. That was when all hell broke loose.

As she had expected, there was no attempt to make conversation and pointless small talk. All three Purebloods went on the offensive. Rido used an attack Yuuki thought looked exactly like what Senri could do and was trying to whip at Kaname. Shizuka raised her hands, palm down, and vines broke through the stone, crawling and weaving their way to wrap around Kaname. Kaname easily batted away both attacks with his psychokinesis.

Yuuki could only watch amazed and not without a slight bit of envy as the Purebloods battled for dominance atop the school. It was such a magnificent sight, even though they moved too fast for her to see clearly. Despite it being two on one, Kaname was more than holding his own against two Purebloods that were much older than him; he was dealing injuries to them.

Rido was the first to die. Shizuka had switched to fighting against the ancient Kuran. Maybe she had realized that she stood no chance against Kaname. Kaname had transformed a length of dead vine into a stunning sword, one that he wielded expertly. With the aid of Shizuka, he made quick work of his uncle. The sword pierced his heart. A look of shock and amazement came over his face. This was not his expected outcome.

His body fell to the stone. His mismatched eyes found hers, and his stare unnerved her. Rido looked at her like Kaname did when they were in bed. “I’m sorry, Juri. Forgive me.”

‘There’s that Juri again. Just who was she?’ Yuuki wondered.

Kaname neatly severed his head from his neck. Then he turned to face the female vampire. Shizuka did not want to give in easily. Despite knowing that she could not possibly win against him, she continued to try and catch him in her web of vines.

This time he didn’t bother with the sword. He moved faster than Yuuki had ever witnessed him moving. When she blinked he was standing directly in front of the pale haired vampire, with his hand in her chest.  She gasped when he pulled his arm back, with her heart clutched in his hand.

Kaname crushed the heart in his fist, and then turned back to Rido. He knelt next to the deceased vampire and bent down to drink from him.

The whole time Zero stood frozen at the edge of the wall. Fear radiated from him as he looked from the bodies of two Purebloods to Kaname, who had finished his meal and was now focusing an intent gaze on the former vampire hunter.

“Well, Kiryu, I promised you the blood of the vampire that bit you. I’d advise you hurry. If you don’t drink before she turns to dust you will forever risk falling to level E. I will not supply you with blood anymore. Make your choice.”

The silver haired hunter scurried over to the body of the vampire that had murdered his family. A grimace formed on his face as he sunk his teeth into Shizuka’s neck.

Not even a minute later he stood up, wiping at blood that had slid down his chin.

“ZERO! What have you done? You killed her! How could you?!”

Yuuki blinked. She swore she was seeing double. There were two Zeros standing in front of her. The one she knew to be Zero had been startled by his twin’s cries of distress. His hand instinctively went to the Blood Rose that he carried on him.

A shot rang out. Red colored Zero’s double’s shirt, soaking in. His eyes glazed over. He may not have been a vampire, but a bullet to the heart would kill a human. Zero’s cold mask slipped as he stared in horror at his twin. He had just killed his twin. He stumbled back, braced by the low wall behind him. “Ichiru.” He muttered repeatedly.

Death was not done yet.

Kaname crossed the space between him and Zero, wrapping his right hand around the not quite vampire’s throat. He attempted to speak, but it came out as a gurgle.

“You didn’t think I would let you live after you hurt Yuuki, did you Kiryu?” Kaname’s voice was pleasant. His grip tightened, cutting off Zero’s air supply and crushing his trachea. He dropped Zero when he stopped breathing.

Yuuki watched, truly frightened of Kaname for the first time in her life. His eyes glittered. She knew that his plans entailed him killing Rido and Shizuka, and she had been okay with that. They were corrupt, viscous, cruel Purebloods. But he had just killed her best friend. A boy she had grown up with for four years.

She flinched when he reached out to her, wanting to fold her into his arms. He seemed to almost wilt, shrinking back. Unwillingly she found herself captivated by his garnet eyes. They glittered, but not with madness and insanity as she had thought, but with sorrow.

“Was Zero’s death necessary?”

Kaname answered her quietly spoken question with a nod. Yuuki swallowed. Then she closed the distance between them and clung to her lover.

“I forgive you. If this is what you needed to do to make the vampire’s world a better place, then I forgive you.”

He looked at her amazed as she whispered into his blazer. Kaname was sure she would hate him for what he had done. That she would stop loving him and leave him. But here she was saying that she forgave him. His Yuuki had the heart of an angel. That was why she would make an excellent Queen.

“Next time you will tell me everything.”

“Of course, my love.”

The pair stood like that for a moment longer. “Sleep, Yuuki.” Kaname compelled her to sleep and carried her back to the dorm. He placed her in his bed and left to deal with the aftermath of the battle. Once done he returned to Yuuki’s side.

Tomorrow he would have to follow through with the rest of the plan and establish himself as King and Yuuki as his Queen.

But that would all wait. All he wanted right now was to be with the girl he loved, because he was certain she wouldn’t love him when he revealed the truth to her tomorrow.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Yuuki awoke in Kaname’s arms in his bed, as was common ever since she had let him drink her blood. Wryly she realized she hardly ever spent company amongst humans these days. Her life revolved around the night.

Her lover was awake as well, waiting for her. He kissed her gently, disregarding any morning breath she might have had, and then sank his fangs into her neck. She lost herself in the bliss and euphoria that she felt each time he drank her essence.

Sooner than she liked, he pulled away, slowly licking the last of her blood off his lips. Yuuki half contemplated kissing Kaname and seeing what she tasted like.

“You promised to tell me everything.”

“I did. What is it you wish to know, my love.”

“Rido kept calling me by the name Juri. Who is she?”

The dark haired vampire exhaled. “That is a complicated question. I would ask that you let me explain fully before you make any hasty judgments.”

Yuuki’s curiosity was peaked. Why did he believe she would jump to conclusions? She always let him explain himself before.

“Juri Kuran was Rido’s sister. She married her other brother, Haruka, and had two children. Rido was jealous of his older brother. He believed himself in love with Juri.”

Yuuki supposed she could she why Kaname thought she might react without thinking. With humans, loving and marrying siblings was incest and illegal. But Yuuki was just a human. She was a human in love with a vampire. Kaname had promised to turn her, so she wouldn’t remain a human. She had been learning  everything there was to know about vampire customs and society since the night she first offered the Pureblood vampire her blood. She understood and accepted that the situation wasn’t the same for vampires. Pureblood families had always lived this way. Brothers and sisters were engaged from birth to continue Pureblood lines. The head of a family usually only had one son and one daughter and the rest of the family used their children as political pawns to ally families. So the Kurans having a second son was not normal. 

Though if that was the reason why, Yuuki could see why Purebloods stopped at two children.

“They had a son first, Kaname Kuran. Rido murdered their son.”

The brunette pulled away and opened her mouth to interrupt, and then remembered her promise to hear him out. Yuuki settled herself back in her lover’s arms and waited for him to continue with his history lesson, which was more fascinating than the ones she learned attending human history classes.

“Rido sacrificed his baby nephew to awaken the ancestral vampire.”

Small pale hands grabbed Kaname’s larger ones. Yuuki gently rubbed circles with her thumbs on the back of his hands. “You’re that ancestor.”

Kaname nodded. “Ages spent sleeping had made me unable to support my body. I reverted to an infant, and Haruka and Juri adopted me, took me in as their son. To the rest of the world, that night never happened. No one knew that the real Kaname Kuran had died. 

“For a time, I remembered nothing of my past. I lived as Kaname Kuran, son of Purebloods Juri and Haruka Kuran. By the time I was eight I had remembered everything, but none of it mattered. The only thing that mattered at that point was their daughter. She was three years younger than me, and I was protective of her from the moment she was born. I had seen visions of her, long ago. She was the girl that was going to help me rule.

“Her name was Yuuki Kuran.”

Yuuki gasped silently. Kaname probably assumed she would be thinking with a human mindset, and would reject their relationship based on the fact that they were siblings. But they weren’t. Kaname was the ancestor reawakened, and not the Kaname her parents had given birth to, and even if he was her brother she would not have cared.

Knowing that she was meant for him and him for her lifted a huge weight off her shoulders. Kaname’s plans to restore the Old Ways always made her anxious. Not about the plan itself, but her role in it. How could a once human be Queen of Vampires? 

But now he had revealed that she, Yuuki Cross, was really Yuuki Kuran, Pureblood Vampire and brother of Kaname Kuran. All her insecurities about their relationship went out the window. Yuuki had been promised to Kaname from the day she was born. She was going to marry him and rule over the rest of the vampires at his side.

Kaname continued with his tale. Yuuki didn’t need to hear the rest of it. Yesterday, she would have jumped at the chance to learn more about her past, to discover who she was before that winter night ten years ago. Today, all that mattered was her and Kaname. As long as they were together, she didn’t care about her past. But she didn’t stop him. Yuuki felt he needed to say this.

“Rido returned when young Yuuki was five. He killed Haruka. I fought him, but I could not kill him. I left him severely injured, but because he was the one to awaken me, I was not allowed to kill him. Similarly, that is why I gave him my blood to heal him. That left us at an impasse, for neither of us could kill the other. 

“Juri sacrificed herself to give you a new life as a human, making sure that you did not remember those few years you had lived as a vampire. I brought you here to be raised by Kaien. I always planned on returning to you and restoring you.”

He was begging her to understand him. Kaname wanted her to know that he left her human to keep her safe and that he wasn’t going to leave her as a human.

Yuuki kissed him gently. “I understand, nii-sama,” she murmured. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back. “I do not want you to call me nii-sama. I enjoy it when you address me as Kaname. You are the only one allowed to call me just Kaname.”

“Kaname-nii-sama, then.” She smiled brightly. “So where do we go from here?”

“If you would let me, I could break the seal and restore your memories.”

“Please.”

Kaname sank his fangs once more into her soft throat. This time he did not drink from her. Instead he bit his tongue and gave her his blood. 

Yuuki gasped and writhed, trying not to yell out as fire burned the humanity from her veins. The process lasted minutes at most, and then she was back in her new brother’s arms as he gave her the best kiss of her life. 

“Good morning, Yuuki Kuran.” Yuuki giggled.

“Shall we introduce you to the rest of the night class? They are going to be rather shocked.” Her brother smirked slightly, his face lined with mischief. He was clearly so relieved to finally have his sister and the love of his life back, and after ten years of hiding in the shadows, protecting her without being near her, and denying his thirst, Yuki felt he deserved this moment of fun, and many more to follow.

She leapt out of his arms and out of bed. She moved much faster than she was anticipating, and instead of stopping at the foot of the bed, she continued moving until she had ran into Kaname’s dresser. 

As she picked herself up off the ground, her brother laughing behind her, Yuuki attempted to slow her movements down. It still wasn’t at the rate of a human, but she was dressed in Kaname’s favorite dress on her, a simple dark blue knee length dress.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and steered her out of his room at a human pace. “Come, we’ll work on that later.”

Yuuki giggled again and allowed him to lead her to the foyer of the Moon Dorms. 

“Wait.” She tugged his arm, pulling him to a stop. “I’ll be joining the Night Class now right? Shouldn’t I find a Night Class uniform? All students have to adhere to the dress code during school hours.”

Kaname glanced her up and down, taking in how the dress accentuated her new body. The return to her vampiric form had matured Yuuki’s body. She was now taller, coming up to his shoulders instead of his chest. She had more of an hourglass figure, with perfect sized breasts, a small waist, and larger hips. Her brown hair, which had had always loved running his fingers through, was now hanging down to her waist. His favorite feature, her large, wide, beautiful brown eyes, had remained unchanged.

“Yes. It should not be seen that a member of the Disciplinary Committee is not following school rules. Maria is the same height as you.

“Wait here for me.” 

Yuuki pecked him on the cheek and dashed off to Maria’s room. Lucky for her, Maria enjoyed sleeping in and waited until the absolute last minute to prepare for school.  The still groggy girl permitted Yuuki entrance and didn’t think twice about letting said girl borrow one of her uniforms. 

The brunette thanked her profusely and used Maria’s bathroom to change out of her dress.  Once done she examined her reflection in the full mirror that was a perk of living in the Moon Dorms. The uniform was predominately white, with a customized intricate black lining. The white jacket, worn over a black dress shirt, came with customized rose insignia buttons and cufflinks, and was finished with a red ribbon. The uniform was completed with a white miniskirt, black above the knee high socks, and a pair of dark brown boots. 

It looked better on her now than it ever did when she dreamed she was part of the Night Class and imagine how it would look on her. 

Not giving a now awake and curious Maria the opportunity to ask questions and spoil the surprise, Yuuki ran back to her brother. Kaname was rolling something gold between his fingers, and he quickly enclosed it in a fist when he saw her coming.

“You look beautiful, Yuuki.”

Yuuki blushed and stuttered thanks, despite that he said that no matter what she was wearing. He lifted her right hand to shoulder height.

“I want to give you something. This was Juri’s wedding ring. I thought you would like it.” Kaname slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Yuuki brought it closer and turned her hand about to examine it.

It was a simple ring. A small diamond set on a gold band. But it fit her perfectly and once belonged to her mother. And she rather liked the simplicity of the ring. She didn’t need a fancy ring with so many diamonds that it blinded anyone who looked at it. This ring was given to her by Kaname and declared that she was his and he was hers. She couldn’t ask for any more than that.

Kaname took her right hand in his. Gathered in the foyer below was the entirety of the Night Class, waiting for their Dorm President and leader to take the head of the entourage for the walk to class. Right before they descended, it came to Yuuki that her adoptive father was going to need to find new Disciplinary Committee members, with Zero dead and her about to become part of the Night Class.

But she put that thought aside. Right now, she was coming out to the vampire world as Yuuki Kuran, Pureblood vampire, sister, and fiancée of their revered leader.

She only hoped that she was now as graceful as she had witnessed other vampires, because it would be humiliating if she fell. Kaname squeezed her elbow, reminding her that he was beside her and that he would always be there for her. And that included if she fell down a flight of stairs in front of a room of vampires she was going to rule.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully, Yuuki did not fall down the stairs. She didn’t stumble or trip in any way. Her gait was smooth, almost like a model’s walk. Her footsteps were completely silent. She felt like she was walking on clouds. A lot of that feeling came from her devoting her attention to moving as a human would. Having Kaname at her side helped. His constant grip on her arm reined her in and allowed her to pace herself against him. It was easy enough to mimic his movements. 

Her footsteps weren’t the only thing that was silent. One by one vampires turned to face the stairs, their eyes following their leader as he made his way to the doors, only they weren’t watching Kaname. Dozens of pairs of eyes were fixated on Yuuki on his arms. Silence fell over them.

She struggled to keep her composure, seeing them all watching her. Yuuki could see that they were taking in the changes in her appearance, the white uniform she now wore, and her being on Kaname’s arm. They were analyzing what they were seeing, trying to determine what had changed. Most probably thought that Kaname had turned her.

Yuuki and Kaname reached the bottom of the stairs, her grip on his arm tightening. 

“Relax, love,” he whispered in her ear. “They will be ecstatic to learn that there is a second Kuran.”

She smiled faintly. As was tradition in Pureblood society, children were not introduced until they were six years old. Being only five when Rido had attacked her family, the vampire world was in the dark about the existence of the second child of the Kuran family. To them, Juri and Haruka only had a son, no daughter.

But that wasn’t what Yuuki was worried about. She understood that the Aristocrat and Noble classes would be delighted at the return of a Pureblood. She was concerned that Aidou, Akatsuki, and the others would believe she had lied to them. 

What would they think of her? Would they think that she had pretending to be human because she didn’t want to be a vampire? Would they hate her? Would they think she had known the entire time that she really was the Kuran Princess but didn’t see fit to tell her? Would they hate Kaname for lying to them? They had followed him faithfully, even before coming to the academy. Would the no longer trust him and protest him becoming King?

Questions raced through her thoughts. She desperately wanted to know the answers, and she wanted them to be good reactions. Yuuki didn’t want them to hate her brother. Her family had sacrificed so much to keep her safe. The thought of her friends hating Kaname because of everything he had done for her tore her apart.

“Yuuki?” was Aidou’s startled exclamation.

She smiled brightly at the blonde, who looked more surprised now than he had when she had asked him to call her without the sama. Although he just had, she never it wouldn’t happen again. It had only happened because of his shock. Once he knew the truth, he would never not call her Yuuki-sama.

“Yes, Aidou?” 

Aidou gaped like a fish but didn’t speak.

Kaname cleared his throat. Immediately all eyes turned to face him. As calmly as ever, the Dorm President went on to explain the circumstances of that night ten long years ago. He didn’t mention his being the ancestor or the battle that occurred last night. Kaname only said that Rido had been dealt with and so it was safe for his sister to return to him. He made sure that they understood that Yuuki had been born Yuuki Kuran but had been made to forget about her life as a vampire.

Kaname did not need to state that they needed to treat her with the same respect they already gave him. As a Pureblood, Yuuki would automatically be given the respect of all vampires in the lower classes.

“Life will continue as normal at the academy. As you may have heard, the Senate suffered an unfortunate demise a month ago. After today, my days will be spent returning society to the Olde Ways.” Kaname continued to speak over the murmurs. “My Consort will join the Night Class. If I am unavailable, you will take your issues to her.”

Nothing more needed to be said. Everyone there understood that Yuuki would be at his side permanently. While they may have resented his choice earlier to have a human as his Consort, they understood now that that was never the case.  

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Yuuki attended her first Night Class, amazed at how different it was from her Day classes. For one, the vampires didn’t rotate rooms. Every vampire had been assigned a room. The teachers were the ones to move from classroom to classroom. 

Second, it was so much quieter. Human classes were louder. Students didn’t pay attention to their sensei, rather talking amongst themselves in undertones that could still be heard. The vampires’ classroom was silent except for the sensei’s lecture.

Yuuki sat between Aidou and Akatsuki, Rima and Senri behind her, listening avidly as the older vampire described the formation of the Senate over a thousand years ago and the switch from the Olde Ways to their present society. 

The change had come because of the slowly declining Pureblood population. It used to be that Purebloods had large families, not just the one or two children that were the norm of today. But it had created resentment. All the Pureblood families were closely related, and every time one King or Queen died, war broke out as families fought for the crown. Purebloods began dying in large numbers. Some took to going into hiding. Others married into Aristocrat and Noble families.

For a time, sharing the Purebloods’ power with the Aristocrats and Nobles worked. Due to having one Pureblood parent, children of a mixed marriage were considered second ranked Purebloods and vampires were appeased for a while. Inevitably, wars continued to be fought over the crown. It reached a point where one of the Aristocrat class killed the current Monarch and established the Senate so that every Aristocrat and Noble family could have equal say in laws.

One thing they had all agreed on. There would be no more turning humans into vampires. The main soldiers of the wars for the crown had been former humans that had descended into madness. Vampires withdrew from the human world, and the two never mixed again until Kaien Cross had created Cross Academy.

xxxwherethedicefallxxx

Yuuki returned to hers and Kaname’s rooms after class, easily curling into his side as he meticulously detailed his plans for the next few weeks. She drew him into a discussion when he asked how her first day went. She wanted to know everything he had planned. Yuuki was no longer satisfied with “You’ll understand later” and “I can’t tell you” and other vague answers he had given her.

She started with his plans for Sara Shirabuki. “You said you had a simple plan to deal with her.”

Kaname laughed. “She’s already been dealt with. By revealing you and announcing who you are and your position as my Consort, Sara has no leg to stand on. Without you, she would have tried to insert herself in as Queen once I reinstated the Olde Ways. If she was the only female Pureblood it would have worked. But she’s not. Not only are you another female Pureblood, you’re my sister Yuuki Kuran. It guaranteed you a place at my side. She never stood a chance.”

“I see. But won’t she be upset?” Yuuki asked. “If she had designs on ruling over all vampires won’t she try to fight us?”

As always when she referred to his plans as theirs, Kaname kissed her. “She might try, but she won’t get far. By now every Aristocrat and Noble has been informed on your joyous return. They will be so happy for poor Kaname Kuran who was forced to live alone after his parents died because his uncle killed his family and was after his sister. 

“And those that aren’t will not rock the boat so soon. They will wait. Bid their time. They will strike when they sense a weakness.”

“We won’t give them one.” Yuuki promised fiercely. “How long will it take to convince them to return to the Olde Ways with you as King?”

“And you as Queen,” he reminded her, “but not more than a few weeks. A month at the most. Right now they are panicking. They haven’t had a ruling body since the Senate was slaughtered in their own council room. They are looking for a leader, and we’re going to give them one. It may not be they system they want, but they will come to accept it. They won’t have any other choice. There is nowhere else they can turn.”

“But Sara,”

“Is not a problem.” Kaname interrupted. “She cannot defeat us. And no one will look twice at her when there are two Kurans, a family directly descended from the first Pureblood, willing to take control.”

Yuuki frowned. She knew from her studies with Aidou that the Shirabuki family is one of the seven main Pureblood families. “But she’s descended from the first Pureblood too.”

“But she’s not. Sara is not from the main family of Shirabuki. Years ago they were murdered by her parents so that her mother and father could become the main family, but they still are not true Purebloods. They are second class. And even if she was, they still wouldn’t look at her. If Sara ruled she would have to choose a husband and that would cause families to fight. They will choose us because our match is already decided.”

Yuuki nodded. She could see the logic in that. Hers and Kaname’s plans were now known to the vampire world. Those not willing to follow them would have to side with Sara, whose plans were unknown and who would create chaos when forced to choose her husband.

“Not that any of it matters.” Kaname continued. “When my plans are finalized I will reveal the truth of that night. No one will contest my plans once they realize that I am the first vampire.”

Yuuki let the matter of Sara Shirabuki drop. The rest of their conversation focused the changes they planned to make. They talked about many things, but not once did the hunters come up. She knew that they would have to be dealt with. Kaname despised the Hunter Association. 

He hated the whole idea that there was a group of humans out there that were born with the ability to kill a vampire, and that they continued to breed amongst themselves to generate more of their kind. It was due to his days hiding as a vampire amongst humans, humans that hunted and destroyed vampires. Kaname was a pacifist at heart. He did not want to fight with humans or the hunters. 

But the Hunter Association was corrupt. When they were initially established, it was the vampires reaching an arm out to include them in their society. They were meant to police ex-humans, watching for signs that they were turning into Level E’s and disposing of them when it happened. But now they routinely hunted down vampires that were not Level E.

Kaname would not stand for it. She knew he had plans for them, but had not acted yet out of respect for her adoptive father, who used be Chairman of the association. Yuuki knew that he was hoping Kaien Cross could convince them that vampires were changing and that they could disband, but it was a small hope. He knew it was more likely that they would take this as a sign of vampires gaining more power and that they would hunt down and destroy every vampire that they could find.

A little nervous, Yuuki tentatively approached Kaname about something she had been wondering about since she got out of class. 

“Kanaem-nii-sama. Earlier sensei said that Purebloods used to have large families. Is that what you want?” Her eyes locked with his wine colored ones. She could see many emotions flitting across them. She saw her answer. Desire. Surprise. Love. Longing. Hope. 

Kaname was clearly dreaming of a large family. And he said so. “I love you, Yuuki, and I wish to build a family with you. My early days as a vampire were very lonely. My second life as Kaname Kuran was lonely until you came along. I don’t want my children to feel like that.”

Yuuki’s heart swelled. “Aren’t you worried that another situation like Rido might happen? Situation’s like his are the reason Purebloods starting having fewer children.”

“No. We will love all our children equally. And with you as their mother, how could they not get along. Besides, we could always keep going until there is and even number of girls and boys.”

Yuuki yelped as her loving smirked, threw her over his shoulder, and locked themselves in the bedroom. Hours later, she fully agreed to have a horde of children. Not just because Kaname was very persuasive, but because she loved him and many children would make him happy.

And she would do anything to make Kaname happy after everything he had done for her.

 


	11. Epilogue

Yuuki could admit that her brother worked fast.

The spring semester at Cross Academy had only let out a week ago, but she and Kaname had already moved into the Kuran mansion. The mansion seemed full of life, contradictory to the fact that it had been uninhabited for the last decade. The recently revealed vampire believed that Kaname had started work on the mansion early this year, positive that at the end of the year that she would be at his side just as he had planned.

And she was. Yuuki had been amazed by the extravagance of the Kuran family, stunned that it now half belonged to her. 

She and Kaname had moved in quickly, thoroughly enjoying reacquainting themselves with their childhood home. 

They weren’t the only ones. After the truth of Yuuki’s past had been revealed, Aidou had been at her side ever second that Kaname was not present. Truthfully, the brunette was happy with his presence. In such a short time so much had changed, but ever since she had affirmed herself as Kaname’s Consort, Aidou had been her closest friend and confidant. 

And just like Kaname had Seiren, devoted entirely to protecting him and only him, Aidou had jumped to be the one to protect the Kuran Princess. He was at her side as much as her brother was. More so recently as Kaname was busy with his plans for the Hunter’s association. 

Both of them had talked to Kaien, her adopted father, looking for a peaceful solution. Kaname wanted the association disbanded, with the promise to never reform and to never attack a vampire. 

The hunters were not pleased. The head of the association had stormed out of the headmaster’s office vowing to put the full force of his guild behind the plan to eradicate the existence of vampires. Kaien had gazed mournfully at his old friend’s departing back. He would not be entering either side of the coming fight. Cross Academy was a peaceful school where the humans and vampires could coexist and he would not risk his precious dream.

Yuuki had understood, although she was disappointed that the man she had called father for the last ten years would not help her. So Kaname had been busy, tracking down hunters. She knew that he was killing them. How could she not? But she never said a word to her lover. It was unfortunate, but the hunters had refused to listen, would not see reason. They were responsible for their own fate.

Instead she would silently card her fingers through Kaname’s hair when he returned to her each day before dawn. She didn’t need to say anything for him to know that she understood that it was an act he needed to do and not one that he wanted to.

When he relaxed they would discuss their future plans for the vampire community. The couple already had the support of the majority of Aristocrats and Nobles. Many of the lesser vampires did not care. They probably thought they would be relatively unaffected by the changes. It wasn’t true, but they let them hid in their ignorance like ostriches burying their heads in the sand. 

Those that didn’t agree turned to Sara Shirabuki, the only other Pureblood vampire. It was expected and not a concern for the two Purebloods. If Sara tried to fight their rule, Kaname already had contingency plans in place to deal with her.

 Later this week, she and Kaname would face the Noble and Aristocrat class and outline their plans for a coronation on December 21. It was the Winter Solstice, the longest night of the year. It was a night symbolic of vampires.

Kaname and Yuuki would be crowned King and Queen on the Winter Solstice, officially beginning their rule and the return to the Olde Ways. 

Not that they pair wasn’t already in charge. Vampires looked at them to make decisions, completely lost in the dark without a light without the Senate. It would only become official on the solstice.

Yuuki was drawn out of her musings by Aidou’s hand on her should and his concerned call of “Yuuki-sama.” She smiled faintly as she returned her attention to the brittle and ancient book in front of her, detailing the Olde Ways in an archaic and hard to understand language. She had known that Aidou would never call her just Yuuki again, or any other teasing nickname he had used during their years at the academy.  She had surprised herself by how much she had missed his teasing considering that she had always brushed him off and scolded him for calling her anything but her name. 

“Is something the matter, Yuuki-sama?”

“No. This text is just hard to understand is all.”

“You could always ask Lord Kaname to explain it for you.” The blonde vampire suggested.

Yuuki inclined her head to show that she had heard him. She knew that Kaname would explain everything to her, but she didn’t want that. She wanted to be her brother’s equal. And in order to stand on the same foot as him she couldn’t forever be asking him what a gesture, ceremony, or phrase might mean. 

She had taken the initiative to learn this by herself, with only Aidou to shed light on some of the ideas that confused her.  She had sworn him to silence, wanting to surprise Kaname with her understanding. 

Her eyes flicked to the old grandfather clock, proclaiming the hour to be after five in the morning. With a sigh she gently closed the book, handing it to Aidou who reverently returned it to its place of honor on the mantle of the library’s fireplace to be proudly displayed. 

With a simple good night to her right hand man, Yuuki returned to the rooms she shared with her fiancée. Kaname would be home soon and in need of her comfort. After everything he had done to protect her over the years, Yuuki would do anything he asked of her. He had asked for nothing, though, so she thought it would be enough if she was simply there for him.

And just being there seemed to work. 

She greeted him as he crossed the threshold. “Welcome home, Kaname-onii-sama.”

Her brother pulled her into his customary hug, nuzzling his nose in her neck. “Thank you, Yuuki.” His fangs smoothly pierced the junction of her shoulder and neck, easily drawing her blood into his mouth. She moaned loudly.

No more words were said for the rest of the night.

Xxxwherethedicefallxxx

The great thing about being a Pureblood was a stronger resistance against the sun. Aristocrats and Nobles could be up during the daylight hours as well, but the sun still made them extremely drowsy. The older the vampire the earlier he could rise. Purebloods had it easier.

Yuuki woke a little after midday. The sun was still high in the sky and the empty space next to her in bed was still warm, so Kaname had only just recently vacated it. 

She grinned wickedly when she heard the running water of the shower, easily shedding her nightgown and joining Kaname in his shower. Needless to say, it was a long shower.

xxxwherethedicefallxxx

She restrained herself to a sigh when she saw the dress that had been laid out for her. That night she and Kaname were hosting their first unofficial ball. It was for no other reason to show off their wealth, power, and prestige as the last Pureblood couple. It was going to be large, extravagant, and elegant. As well as long, arduous, and boring. The necessary social expectations was the one thing Yuuki disliked about her new life. The need to cater to the whim of the elites by throwing parties and exhibiting that they had the power to be in charge and the needless gossip that followed such balls drove her insane.

She couldn’t escape them. She had already be informed by Aidou that she had to plan the most lavish ball for the night of their coronation. And that would set the precedence for a ball every Winter Solstice to celebrate both the longest night of the year and another year as their surviving reign as King and Queen.

She suspected that Rima and Senri had had a hand in selecting her dress, and it was confirmed when Aidou announced from the hallway that Rima was there to help her dress. And so she subjugated herself to the silent and emotionless girl’s ministration as she was aided into her dress and assisted with her makeup and as she played with several hairstyles before settling on slightly wavy with a few locks to frame her face.

She met Kaname outside their rooms, looking resplendent dressed in his black suit. She gently grasped the offered arm and let him lead her down the massive staircase and into the ballroom.

Yuuki listened enraptured as he captivated their audience with his passionate speech about the Olde Ways and how they would live happier under their new rule. She danced the first dance of the night with her brother, than once with Aidou and Akatsuki, before returning back to Kaname’s arms for the rest of the night. 

Many approached her and congratulated her on her return as a vampire, exclaimed how magnificent the party was, vowed their support to the changes that were being made. Yuuki would thank them politely and beam at Kaname once they moved on, overjoyed that his plans were finally coming to fruition. 

She danced the night away, and when the time came for it, drank deeply from her fiancée, reveling in the fluttering of her stomach that had confirmed what she had believed for a week now.

She had carefully researched vampire pregnancies after learning that Kaname wanted a large family. Vampire pregnancies were shorter than humans, lasting only seven months. The only thing she would need was more blood than normal. It meant that she couldn’t only drink from Kaname. She would need to drink multiple times a day as the pregnancy progressed and he wouldn’t have time to replenish, and he certainly couldn’t get his blood from her, seeing as all hers was needed to nurture the baby. Yuuki already knew that she would be able to drink from Aidou, Akatsuki, Senri, Rima, and Seiren.

She had learned that twins were as rare to vampires as they were to hunters. There had only been one case of vampire twins that had been born. A male and a female, and when the female died her brother followed only minutes later. They were more closely connected than Pureblood siblings. Vampires also did not get pregnant easily or often. There was no explanation for why, but because of it every child was a treasure. 

The knowledge that she was pregnant made her radiant. The party goers would gossip for weeks to come about how their new Princess positively glowed that night. 

All but one. 

Sara Shirabuki stood motionless in a shadowy corner, observing with disgust how ridiculously happy all these vampires were to follow a girl who had once been human. It didn’t matter to her that Yuuki had been a Kuran all along and that Juri had locked away her memories with her vampire side in order to protect her from the insane Rido. 

All Sara saw was a girl who had not been raised as one of them. Someone who did not know or understand their ways. It was impossible for this girl to every be Queen. 

The rest of the vampires may have been deceived, but she wouldn’t be. She would see that imposter dead and a true Pureblood seated on the throne next to the mighty Kuran Family. It would be much better to combine the two remaining Pureblood families.

Fists clenching, nails drawing blood as they dug sharply into her palms, Sara vowed to see Yuuki Kuran dead long before the Winter Solstice and herself in the human’s place.


End file.
